Outbreak
by puckleberrys
Summary: With Graduation around the corner the Glee Club prepare for Regionals when suddenly the world is hit with an unexpected zombie apocalypse. Will this bring them closer, or tear them apart? Literally. Rachel/Santana, with Rachel/Puck friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is my first zombie fic, and I'm kind of excited! This fic will be heavily focussed on Pezberry as well as Puckleberry friendship. I know Santana kind of seems ooc right now but I promise she hasn't lost her HBIC attitude just yet.. Rated: M for later chapters!

**Summary: **With Graduation around the corner the Glee Club prepare for Regionals when suddenly the world is met with an unexpected zombie apocalypse. Will this bring them closer, or tear them apart?_ Literally_. Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Puck friendship.

* * *

**Outbreak.  
** _Chapter 1: Just another ordinary day_.

* * *

If someone had asked Rachel Berry what her idea of the End of the World was back when she was still in her first year of high school, she would have been quick to say not getting into Julliard or worse, not making it to Broadway. But now, nearly two years later, she wouldn't hesitate before simply saying _losing The New Directions_. Sure, some of them had spent the better part of three years torturing her and making her life a living hell, while others tried to scornfully _ruin _her Broadway career, it's just who she is. They are her family now, and she couldn't be more happy.

So when she watches Quinn stand at the front of the choir room singing _her _solo of Breakaway, looking directly at Finn, gaining encouraging smiles from everyone else, she tries to push away the tinge of jealously that is sitting in the pit of her stomach and puts on her biggest smile as Quinn finishes the final note.

* * *

Santana Lopez smirks as she watches Rachel cringe when Quinn hits a sharp note while she finishes off her _painful_ rendition of the song. It was a new thing she did, watch the Diva. She had always been one to observe people and find out their weaknesses, it helped her make her way through the social hierarchy as Sue had taught her. But lately she can't seem to stop watching Rachel Berry, the girl she had spent three years torturing, throwing slushies in her face, shoving her into lockers. But she never hated Rachel as much as people liked to think. Sure, Rachel used be annoying and extremely high maintenance at times, but she is still Rachel and something about the short brunette intrigues her, draws her in, and she isn't going to stop until she finds out what it is.

Once Quinn finishes her solo, everyone begins to clap slowly. Santana takes this moment to glance around the room taking in the expressions of her teammates. She knows that Quinn's performance wasn't the best. Hell, she doesn't know why they didn't just give Rachel the solo, it was what she did, and as long as it took her to admit it, Berry was their star.

She snaps out of her bubble and lets her eyes follow Rachel as the tiny girl walks to the centre of the room.

"Quinn, that was wonderful" Rachel says immedietly, almost knocking the blonde out of the way as she faces everyone.

Quinn replies with an eye roll and takes her seat in the front beside Finn.

Santana really doesn't know what's going on between Finnept and her former best friend. Ever since Rachel and Finn had broke up the month before, it didn't surprise Santana in the least when Finn went crawling directly into Quinn's waiting arms.

"Now that Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn have _finally _sung their songs, I have taken the time to personally prepare one of _my _favorite ballads that I think we could perform at Regionals" Rachel states, beaming at them.

Santana bites back a snark comment when she hears a few murmurs and scoffs come from the rest of the Glee Club sitting in front of her. She notices Mercedes whisper something in Kurt's ear before Kurt nods and clears his throat.

"Actually Rachel, we're all pretty tired, I think we should call it day" He says, not a hint of guilt in his voice.

"But if I could just-" she is cut short by Mercedes standing up. "Look Rachel, we're sorry but it's almost 4, we're all really tired-" _bullshit. _"and really just want to go home and rest" she says sweetly, though she is lacking the sincerity of her apology.

The disappointment is clear on Rachel's face as she opens her mouth to say something before she automatically closes it again and looks at the ground. Santana looks around expecting at least Finn or Tina to stand up for her. _Anyone_. But no one moves.

She tries to open her mouth to say something, to tell them that it won't kill them to listen to one more fucking song, but no words come out.

It had taken her literally three years to realize what a fucking bitch she was for what she did to Rachel, and over the past few months of their senior year Santana has slowly become to grow more and more fond of the pint size Diva, but she still can't put her reputation behind her. Her reputation is what made her who she is, just like Berry and her damn metaphors.

Santana looks at the door and sighs, wishing this were the moment that Mr. Schue would walk through the door instead of just neglecting to show up to their second last practice before Regionals.

Rachel finally looks up after what seems like forever and there's no doubt that tears have formed in her eyes. This shocks Santana. She has seen Rachel get slushied, have food thrown at her, been shoved into lockers, and called the worst names you could think of, but Santana had never seen her cry from any of those things. She always holds her head up high as she walks down the halls even if she is expecting the worst, but she never lets it show.

The Latina expects her to scream, to call them out, to tell them how selfish they're being. She even expects Rachel to show them just how much she has perfected her Rachel Berry storm out, but instead she just looks at them and smiles softly.

"I-It's fine" she whispers, evidently trying not to let her voice crack. "We will all meet here tomorrow after class, correct?" she asks.

Everyone just nods in response and quickly shuffles out of their seats and exits the choir room.

Santana lets Brittany lead her out of the room by her hand and close the door behind her but when she takes a quick look back she notices Rachel hasn't moved from her spot in the middle of the room. She softly tells her best friend that she can go home and that she will call her later. Brittany smiles brightly before nodding and bouncing off down the hall towards Quinn's locker.

The taller brunette lingers behind the shut door for a few minutes trying to think of what she could possibly say. Just as she turns the doorknob, she sees Rachel's head rise through the small window and her soft voice fill the room.

She leans her head against the door soaking in the brunette's voice. '_People are seriously trippin' if they don't want to hear this girl's voice'_ she thinks to herself. She has heard Rachel sing a million times, but she had never really noticed how soft her voice is, but yet how powerful it is when she hits the high notes. She doesn't recognize the song, did Rachel write it herself?

Once the song ends Santana slowly opens her eyes. She feels like she is intruding on a moment when she hears soft whimpers coming from the other girl's mouth. She steps forward and puts her hand on the doorknob, about to enter the room when something stops her and she sighs and leans back against the cold lockers with a small thud.

_'Get yourself together, Lopez.' _She growls to herself internally. '_She needs someone right now. She might not forgive you for what you did to her but the least you can do it let her know that someone respects her.'_

The Latina almost jumps out of her skin when Rachel runs out of the choir room and down the hall towards the school Exit, not noticing her leaning against the lockers. Santana curses under her breath. She should have said something when she had the chance.

She huffs and starts to walk down the hallway but something catches her eye. She turns towards the choir room and sees Rachel's bedazzled cell phone sitting on top of the piano. She walks over and picks it up, letting out a chuckle at how ridiculous the thing looks. She quickly grabs her bag and runs outside to see Rachel's Prius already pulling out of the school parking lot.

A small smirk spreads across her face. If she is going to get closer to Rachel going over to the girls house and giving her back her phone and apologizing for everything that happened today would be a good start, right?

She decides that she will go home and shower first, she doesn't want to smell from Cheerio's practice when she goes to Rachel's house, then she will bring the Diva her phone.

The small act will save both of their lives, though she does not realize it yet.

* * *

The second Rachel gets home she goes into the living room and collapses on the couch. She checks the clock on the table and sighs when it reads 4:30 PM. Her dads won't be home until late tonight which means she will have to feed herself. Take-out it is.

As she sits on the couch she tries not to think about the previous events that had taken place. She just doesn't understand. She has spent the past three years trying to prove to them that she can change, that she can put other people before herself but all they do is shoot her down. What's the point of trying anymore. Tears fill her eyes and she quickly wipes them away and takes a few deep breaths. She's stronger than this. She thinks of how in a mere couple of months she'll be gone from here and on her way to New York. A smile spreads across her face and she jumps off the couch, deciding to take a shower.

A half hour later she feels much better. She quickly pulls on her favorite skirt and argyle sweater before hopping downstairs to order Thai. She bounces into the kitchen a pulls out the phone book that's in the drawer. She's just about to grab her phone, this is, until she hears a knock at the door.

She scrunches her nose in confusion, thinking it must be Mrs. Henderson from across the street coming to ask for butter again. She smiles and shakes her head before opening the door.

* * *

It takes Santana a good ten minutes of sitting in her car asking herself when she had become such a wimp before she finally gathers up the courage to knock on the Berry's door. As she gets out of the car and walks up the driveway she looks around and watches a small boy play with his toy truck on the driveway next door, but other than that the street is pretty empty. It's odd seeing as it's a hot May Afternoon. She shrugs her shoulder and finally reaches the door. She takes a deep breath and rings the door bell.

Almost instantly she is met with the smiling face of Rachel Berry. Just when she is about to greet her, the smile completely disappears off of Rachel's face.

It hits her like a ton of bricks. '_Oh god, she thinks I'm here to do something to her, she thinks this is some sort of Cheerios scheme. Why am I such an idiot!' _she yells at herself. She is so distracted by the thoughts running through her mind that she doesn't even notice rachel's eyes grow wide and her mouth gape open and she sure as hell doesn't notice the moaning that was growing louder from behind her.

That's when the screaming begins.

* * *

**For now this is just a one shot so let me know if I should continue, it would be greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner, I got caught up with a few things yesterday, but here it is! Don't fret, Rachel will come to terms with her hidden badass soon enough! What would you guys think if I maybe added some Quinn/Brittany into the mix? Let me know any thoughts you guys have!

**Summary: **With Graduation around the corner the Glee Club prepare for Regionals when suddenly the world is met with an unexpected zombie apocalypse. Will this bring them closer, or tear them apart?_ Literally_. Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Puck friendship.

* * *

**Outbreak.  
**_ Chapter 2: What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Santana doesn't make any sudden movements. She takes one last look at the gaping girl in front of her before she slowly spins around on her heel. "What the fuck" she mutters under her breath as her eyes quickly fall to who she believes to be Rachel's neighbour from next door, or well for a lack of a better term, _was _her neighbour, crouching down over a body of a petit woman she had just knocked down. Gurgling and choking noises are erupting from the back of the elderly woman's throat as she devours what's left of the body infront of her. A scream in the background brings santana back to into reality.

She quickly takes in her surroundings, backing up slightly as she notices the chaos that the neighbourhood has become within a short few minutes. People are running down the street screaming, trying to get into their cars as quickly as possible, while others seem to be chasing them. She glances over to Rachel's neighbour's driveway and feels a sharp pain in her chest as she notices the little boy who had been playing on the driveway is no longer there. Instead, in his place, is a puddle of blood.

The taller brunette jumps slightly when she hears Rachel's soft voice behind her. "Mrs. Henderson?" the Diva whispers softly, "Are you alright?"

The woman's bloodshot, cloudy eyes snaps to them. Santana can't help but cringe at the sight of the contents of the woman's throat hanging out of Mrs. Henderson's mouth that she had ripped to shreds just moments before. She backs up slowly until she feels a light thud that she assumes is Rachel.

It's like Rachel's voice snaps her out of her frenzy because soon the woman is on her feet and a loud snarl is ripping through the back of her throat.

"Get in the house" Rachel says with a slow shaky breath, reaching her hand for the doorknob behind them.

Santana really doesn't have the slightest clue what's going on right now, if this is some sort of virus or infection. She can't function what's happening around her, what's wrong with all of these people, but she sure as hell doesn't want to find out. She quickly spins around, grabbing Rachel's hand and tugging the smaller girl into the house as Rachel slams the door shut, locking the door behind them.

They both stand emotionless staring at the closed door in front of them. Santana doesn't even get a chance realize how tight Rachel is squeezing her hand because soon there is a loud bang at the door. Rachel intakes a sharp breath and Santana takes a step back, pulling the smaller girl with her. Another bang. The doorknob stars rattling and Santana doesn't have any clue what to do except stare.

* * *

Rachel stands frozen as what _used_ to be her sweet old neighbour repeatedly smashes her body into the front door. She glances up at Santana who has the same exact stoney expression on her face. '_What is she even doing here?' _she thinks to herself. Rachel bites her bottom lip before glancing around the room quickly. She notices all her blinds are pulled back exposing the house to the sunlight from outside. The back door is open with only a screen blocking them from those _things. _A million thoughts are running through her mind as she drops Santana's hand and takes off in a sprint through the living room. She ignores Santana calling her name as she skids across the floor and shuts the back door with a slam. She winces at the loud bang the door makes and curses under her breath as her eyes fall on the man standing in her neighbour's backyard with his back to them, covered in blood.

With shaky hands she quickly lets the curtains fall, and locks the door before she is taking off yet again for the living room. Santana seems to catch on because soon she's right beside Rachel reaching for the curtains that the smaller brunette can't quite reach. Once all of the curtains are drawn she takes a hasty step back, running her hands over her face.

"Rachel, what the hell is going on" Santana demands, taking a step closer until she is towering over the Diva. Rachel is too distracted to answer, she quickly dodges past Santana and runs into the kitchen, pulling open a drawer revealing a set of very large cooking knives.

"Santana I do not have time for this take a knife and please come with me, we have to go close and lock the upstairs windows" Rachel whispers.

Santana just crosses her arms in response. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what the hell is going on out there, Rachel!" Santana says in a raised voice.

"Will you keep your voice down!" Rachel says slapping her hand over Santana's mouth. "If you haven't noticed those things out there are eating people, Santana!"

Santana pulls her face away from Rachel's grasp and bites her lip. "Please just tell me what's going on" she begs in a soft voice Rachel has never heard before.

The singer reaches into the drawer silently and pulls out a knife before handing one to Santana. The Latina wraps her fingers around the knife and catches Rachel's eyes.

They lock their gaze before Rachel's mouth opens and one word falls from her lips. One word that confirms all of Santana's fears.

"Zombies"

* * *

Santana's mouth drops open as she stares at the girl in front of her. "Zombies?" She asks, feeling a slight giggle bubble up in her throat.

Rachel's expression becomes cold. "Yes Zombies Santana, and really I don't know what is so funny about this matter" She snaps before she jumps out of her skin at another loud bang coming from the front door.

Santana quickly shuts her mouth and looks around the room suddenly feeling her nerves swell up in her chest. "You're serious?" she asks.

Rachel clenches her jaw and looks up, her chocolate orbs piercing into Santana's. "What other explanation do you have for what's going on out there right now Santana? You saw it with your own eyes just as I did" she replies.

Santana opens her mouth, ready to tell Rachel that she's crazy, but no words come out.

Rachel nods. "Very well then. Now will you please assist me in locking all the doors and windows around the house before we have another run in with one of those things?" Rachel asks calmly.

The taller girl nods her head, still shocked before she follows Rachel out of the kitchen. This was not how she was planning on getting closer to her.

She grips her knife in her sweaty palms as she follows Rachel up the stairs and into the hallway.

"Rachel?" Santana whispers as she watches the Diva quickly shuffle into the bathroom and lock the window that was above the toilet.

"Yes, Santana?" Rachel asks, not even trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Where's your dads?" she asks curiously.

Rachel just keeps on walking, locking every window she comes in contact with. "They're at work" she finally whispers.

Santana just nods, thinking of her own family. Her dad was at the hospital working the night shift. Ever since her mother had passed two years before he had spent almost every waking hour at the hospital, not even bothering to glance in Santana's direction unless it was to give her money for food or clothes.

Once they reach Rachel's bedroom door, Santana quickly strides across the room. She places her knife on the computer desk and reaches up to close and lock the window above Rachel's bed.

"Why are we locking the windows?" Santana asks suddenly. "Can these things do crazy shit and climb or something?" She asks with a horrified look on her face.

Rachel rolls her eyes and shrugs. "I have no idea, but I do know a lot of people will be trying to get into houses to find places to hide. Better safe then sorry" she whispers before reaching under her bed and pulling out a plain black backpack.

Santana watches as the small girl in front of her begins piling clothes into the bag. She walks over to her dresser and lifts a photo of what appears to be her and her fathers. She kisses it lightly before slipping it into the front pocket of the bag.

She glances at Santana who is awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. She sighs and walks over to the taller girl. "What are you even doing here, Santana?" she asks.

Santana is suddenly fully aware of the bulky cellphone that is still shoved inside of her back pocket. She bites her lip. "I waited after class, Berry" She starts. "I heard you singing. I was going to ask you if you were okay from everything that had happened but you ran out of the choir room before I had the chance." she tells her, shrugging her shoulders.

Rachel looks down at the ground. "That still doesn't explain why you came to my house" she says.

Santana reaches into her back pocket and slides the phone out, handing it to the girl in front of her.

Rachel opens her mouth and then closes it before taking the phone and looking up at Santana with curious eyes.

"I saw it in the choir room when you ran out and when i went outside to give it to you, you were already pulling out of the parking lot." she explains.

Rachel nods her head before the smallest hint of a smile plays at the corner of her lips. "Thank you" she whispers.

Santana nods before she walks to the window and peers outside. From what she can see it's gotten even crazier outside. She can see people running and hear the sound of cars skidding across the pavement as they try to escape.

She lets her mind drift to the one thought that has been running through her head. Zombies. Mother fucking zombies. She's so curious as to why this is happening, and why now?

Rachel walks over to her bed and reaches under pulling out another backpack. She lifts it in her hands and holds it out to Santana. "I know a lot of my stuff won't fit you, but you should take some just in case" she tells her.

Santana swallows hard before taking the bag and walking over to the dresser. She takes out sweat pants and and long t-shirts that she thinks will fit her and grabs a few sweaters before the bag is almost too tight to close.

Santana looks up and notices Rachel studying her from the doorway.

"What?" she asks quirking an eyebrow.

Rachel blushes and looks away. "Nothing. Are you ready?" she asks.

_Ready for what?_ she wanted to ask. She wanted to tell Rachel that she could do this on her own. That she would go find her papí and they would run together, but she knows there's a big possibility her father is already dead.

She grips her knife tightly in her hand and nods her head.

* * *

As they walk down the stairs and to the main level of the house once again, there are jumbled thoughts running through Rachel's head. How can all of this possibly be happening. Of everything going on right now, the zombies that were running around outside feasting on her neighbours and friends, all she can think about is the girl standing beside her. She just doesn't understand. The last she knew Santana hates her, so why was she the one coming to see if she was alright?

Once they reach the living room Rachel sits down on the couch and tries to come up with a plan. She feels the couch dip beside her and Santana's shoulder push against her own. She tilts her head to the side and looks around. She's surprised at how quiet it is seeing as the world has become such madness in a matter of an hour.

Fear runs through her. Why was it so quiet? She glanced at Santana with wide eyes. Santana stares at her with furrowed brows for a moment before her eyes grow wide too. They continue to stare at each other before Rachel gulps and stands from her position on the couch. She slowly tip toes through the house, making her way for the front door.

She can feel Santana close on her heels. Once they reach the front door Rachel walks over and pulls the curtain down covering the window that was beside it.

She listens carefully. Nothing. No banging, no screaming. _Silence. _

She shivers and runs her finger along the edge of her knife. Could someone have killed all the zombies that fast? She didn't hear any gun shots when they were upstairs. There is no way.

Before she can move, she feels Santana shift beside her and move forward. She watches the Latina hesitate before she reaches her hand out and lifts the curtain. She peeks outside and Rachel intakes a sharp breath.

"Santana, stay away from the window" she whispers softly, reaching for the taller girl's hand. The brunette ignores her and lifts the curtain higher.

"There's no people outside that I can see" Santana tells her.

"Santana, you should really close the curtain" Rachel repeats but Santana just ignores her again.

"Looks like your neighbour is gone though, thank god" She says.

"Santana stay away from the damn window!" Rachel yells and as if right on queue, a bloody hand smashes against the window with a large bang.

Santana jumps back nearly knocking Rachel over. The shorter girl feels Santana's hand grab her wrist as the woman continues to bang on the window violently before it suddenly stops.

Rachel rolls her eyes as Santana runs over to the window again, peeking outside one last time. "She's gone" she whispers and Rachel feels relief flood through her.

When Santana turns around Rachel tries hard not to smile through the glare she's giving the girl when Santana's eyes go wide.

Santana stares at her for a few more seconds before she rolls her eyes at Rachel. "You're about as intimidating as a chipmunk" she says.

Rachel glances at her fingers. "Santana, I don't think this is the time to joke around" she whispers.

The Latina nods her head slightly before opening her mouth. "Okay so what's the plan?"

Rachel fiddles with her fingers deep in thought before she looks up at Santana. "Text the rest of the Glee Club and tell them to meet here" she replies. She knows what her friends did today was wrong but she can't bear the thought of losing them. They're her family.

Santana furrows her brows. "Don't you think they'll want to be with their families?" She asks, trying not to feel guilty about not wanting to be with her papí.

Rachel nods her head but glances towards the window. "Maybe. But there is also a strong possibility that their families are dead and I don't want to waste time and find out if our friends are dead as well" she states before grabbing her cell phone off the table and handing it to Santana.

Santana glances at Rachel from behind her long eyelashes as she types a mass message to the New Directions and frowns. "Why don't we just tell them to meet at Mercedes' house or something, have you seen the size of that thing?" she asks.

Rachel tries to hide her pained expression. She remembers how sad she would feel when her fellow teammates would celebrate at Mercedes' house after competitions, neglecting to invite her.

She clenches her jaw and looks at Santana. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Santana. But they don't have supplies."

Santana narrows her eyes. "What kind of supplies?" she asks.

Rachel doesn't answer. "Just tell them to meet here within the next hour and hopefully gather as many people as possible." she states before smiling slightly "I have a plan."

She feels Santana's eyes on her for a few more seconds before the brunette goes back to furiously typing away on her phone. She takes steady, even breaths as she goes over the day's previous events in her head. She's surprised at how calm her and Santana are handing things, especially since she knows that Santana has a slight temper.

She rests her head on the back of the couch as they wait for their friends. One single thought passes through her mind.

It's the end of the fucking world.

* * *

**I should have chapter 3 posted either tomorrow or Thursday! Let me know any thoughts and opinions on this episode as well as the storyline! There's always room for improvements :). **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the late update, I've been super buys this week! So here's the next chapter. Sorry if the story isn't going at the pace you like but I promise it will pick up soon. There's some more interesting things with this chapter. As promised, I will probably include some Brittany/Quinn in a few chapters. Review and let me know any ideas or opinions you guys have for the story, everything can be improved!

**Summary: **With Graduation around the corner the Glee Club prepare for Regionals when suddenly the world is met with an unexpected zombie apocalypse. Will this bring them closer, or tear them apart?_ Literally_. Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Puck friendship.

* * *

**Outbreak.  
**_Chapter 3: I can't lose you._

* * *

Rachel shifts slightly in her seat before she rolls her head to the side and lifts her eyes to meet Santana's dark brown orbs. She's shocked to find the other girl staring at her and she can't help the blush that rises to her cheeks. She doesn't know what she would do if it weren't for Santana, or where she would be. She sighs and lets her mind drift to her fathers. She wonders if they're okay. If they're safe somewhere. It breaks her heart that she can't be with them right now.

"Do you.."Santana begins but stops to clear her throat. "Do you think anyone from the Glee club has been, you know.." she says fumbling with her fingers uncomfortably in her seat.

Rachel bites her lip and leans her head back. She looks up at the ceiling before making eye contact with the other brunette again. "I don't know" she answers quietly.

Rachel watches as the Latina nods and then looks down at her hands. She takes the time to look around the room noticing that the sun has started to go down. It will be dark soon. This thought makes her uneasy. She wonders how many more of those things are out there now, feasting on innocent people.

She sighs and lifts herself off of the couch. She needs to do something to occupy her time. She walks into the kitchen and opens the first cupboard she sees. She starts pulling food out and piling it on the counter. It's not long until she see's Santana walk into the room, giving her a curious look.

"Look, I don't know what's going to happen Santana. I don't know if we're going to have to_ run_, or stay here, I really don't. But I do know I don't want to starve, do you?" she asks silently.

Rachel watches as Santana shivers at the word run before she shakes her head and walks over to the fridge and begins pulling out water bottles.

They continue to gather up food and supplies before the silence is interrupted by Rachel's quiet gasp.

She smiles and puts down the loaf of bread she had been lifting and glances at Santana who is looking at her with wide eyes.

She shrugs and starts walking towards the stairs. "When I was ten and started staying home alone, my daddy would make me keep a baseball bat behind my door." she explains and glares at Santana who lets out a snort. "If these zombies are anything like the ones in the movies and video games, that means they need to be hit in the head to die, which means an illuminum baseball bat will come in handy" she says brightly before bouncing off up the stairs towards her bedroom.

She wanders into her bedroom and creaks open the door, reaching behind it. She grips the baseball bat in her hand and pulls it out. She smiles, remembering when her dad's would play catch in the backyard. They had tried to make her play with them but she complained that if she got hurt her singing career would be over. She glances at it and frowns. Something doesn't feel right. She tries to push her fathers to the back of her mind and not think about them again, but it doesn't work. She feels tears sting at the back of her eyelids. She wonders if they've been thinking about her as much as she's been thinking about them since this whole damn thing started.

She walks into her bathroom and sets the bat against the toilet before she walks over to the sink and turns on the tap so just a little stream of water is flowing from it. She leans down and splashes the cold water on her face. _'Get a hold of yourself Rachel' _ she tells herself. _'Your dad's are fine.' _She grabs her gold star towel and dries her face. She looks into the mirror one last time and clenches her jaw. _'You need to be strong. Not just for you, but for Santana. And for your friends'._

That's when she hears the smash.

* * *

Santana hums to herself quietly as she starts piling the food they've collected into a duffel bag she found in the closet. Everything that's happened in the last few hours still hasn't hit her. How the hell could there be actual _zombies _outside right now. Flesh eating zombies, that are _dead._ Sure she's seen all the movies, she's a big horror junkie actually, but for it all to become reality..she thinks it's fucking nuts if you ask her. She lets her mind wander to Rachel. How the high maintenance Diva had disappeared within minutes and been taken over by this dark, new Rachel. She chuckles lightly to herself, picturing tiny little Rachel going all Resident Evil on some zombie ass.

She's jolted out of her thoughts by the loud crash of breaking glass. She gasps and spins around, dropping the duffle bag to the floor and quickly strides across the room reaching for the knife she had placed on the counter.

She let's out a deep breath and shakily raises the knife in her hands. She walks slowly through the kitchen. '_Damnit Lopez, you've seen the horror movies. Going towards the sound is basically a death wish'_ she continues walking into the living room, ignoring her thoughts. She raises her free hand to cover her mouth as she see's blood on the carpet from where _whatever_ broke the window came through.

Suddenly her feet are being knocked out from under her and she's on the ground. It lands on her with a thud. She winces as tiny shards of glass are being pressed into her back. She looks into the zombie's dull, cloudy eyes, blood seeping from it's mouth. She raises her hands to it's shoulders and pushes with all of her strength. She hears the snapping of it's teeth as it tries to bite at any piece of her it can get. She pushes it far enough to quickly slide her leg under them and kick as hard as she can, pushing the zombie off of her. She grabs her knife and stumbles backwards.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck_" she mutters under her breath as she holds the knife up in front of her. It quickly jumps up and takes off running towards her. With one swift move of her hand she could stab it. She could kill it. But she doesn't. She quickly moves out of the way and let's out a muffled scream as her shoulder comes in contact with a sharp piece of wood that's sticking out of the broken coffee table behind her.

She hears the loud crack of Rachel's baseball bat as it comes into contact with the zombie's head, sending it flying back a couple of feet. Blood hits her leg and she leans forward with a shaky breath, scrubbing quickly at her leg to get it off.

She looks up to see the tiny Diva push her bangs back from her eyes and walk over to the zombie that's now laying on the ground. She nudges it slightly with her foot, and when it doesn't move, she let's her bat fall to the ground before she runs over to Santana.

She drops to the ground beside the brunette and touches her fingers lightly to where the wood had cut into the Latina's shoulder. Santana bites her lip, willing herself not to cry as a sharp pain shoots through her. Rachel looks up at her with a sadness in her eyes. "There's a first aid kit in the kitchen, I'll go grab it" she whispers quietly, but before she can move Santana grabs her wrist.

"I had that fucker, you know" she tells her.

Rachel studies her face for a few seconds before she stands up and brushes off her skirt. "You hesitated" she replies simply.

"I did not!" Santana yells and looks around before lowering her voice "The asshole was running at me, I was going to-" She's cut off by Rachel's angered voice.

"I watched you Santana! I came running down here just as you had a chance to kill that thing and you moved! You moved out of the way, instead of killing it." the smaller brunette yells.

Santana opens her mouth to reply but she's cut off by Rachel again." I could have lost you today, Santana. You could have died from one simple mistake. I know it's hard to do this. They were people once. They were like us, but they're not anymore. They're dead. It could have killed you, Santana, do you not get that? I can't lose you. I just can't." she mumbles, tears welling in her eyes.

Santana's mouth falls open slightly before she closes it and swallows deeply. "What does it matter, Rachel? The Glee club's on their way over here, you wouldn't be alone." she replies.

Rachel looks at her with such sadness in her eyes, Santana has to squeeze her own eyes shut to keep herself from crying too.

"You think I want that, Santana? You think I want you gone? You don't understand. I care about you. The Glee Club, those people who are supposed to be my friends. Those people are on their way here right now because I need them safe, because they're my family. They did and still do horrible things to me. You might have done some horrible things to me too, Santana but you're my family too. You're my family just as much as they are. You didn't have to stay after practice today to see if I was alright, you didn't have to bring me back my cell phone. You didn't have to do any of that, but you did. Did you see any of them give me an extra 10 seconds of their time to see if _I _was alright? No. At the end of the day, you're the one who is here with me. You could have left and gone home to your family, or gone to be with Brittany, but you didn't. You're here." Her voice softens to a whisper as she finishes the last sentence.

The sincerity of the other girl's voice makes Santana's knees weak. She's afraid if she tries to talk her words will be just as jumbled as her head is, so she just nods.

She watches as Rachel takes a deep breath and wipes at her eyes. "So now, Santana if you will please let me go and get that first aid kit before any more blood stains the carpet it would be greatly appreciated" she says with a light smile.

Santana lets out a giggle as Rachel walks off towards the kitchen. Now that's the Rachel Berry she knows, maybe she's still in there somewhere. She shakes her head. There is so much Santana still doesn't know about this girl.

Her eyes take in the mess that the house had become in such a short period of time. She glances at the back door that the zombie had smashed and runs her hands up and down her bare arms as a cool breeze fills the room. She feels slightly uncomfortable sitting vulnerable on the floor while there is such a big opening between her and those fuckers.

Within a few seconds Rachel is walking back into the room, carrying a big red first aid kit. She lowers herself to the ground beside the brunette without a word and zips open the bag.

"We need to barricade the door" Santana whispers nodding her head towards the smashed door.

Rachel glances at her from behind her thick, dark eye lashes as she rips open a package of gauze. "I know. There's some wood in the garage we can try once we get you cleaned up." she replies.

Santana nods and the next words that come out of the Diva's mouth make her eyes go wide and her jaw drop open. "You're going to need to take off your shirt"

"W-what?" she asks.

Rachel quirks her eyebrow. "Well seeing as you have little dots of blood seeping through your shirt on your back, it seems you may have been cut by some glass" she says smiling.

Santana looks at the ground and hesitates before she grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head, revealing her red lace bra.

Heat rises to her cheeks as Rachel's eyes subtly rake over her body. She's blushing. Santana fucking Lopez is_ blushing._ She lifts her eyes to look at Rachel's face as the shorter girl takes a cleaning pad out of the kit and rips the package open with her teeth.

"This might hurt a little" she whispers and daps the pad against the Latina's cut shoulder.

Santana hisses in pain and bites her lip.

"It's deep, but not deep enough for stitches thank god" she whispers, inspecting the cut. "I'm just going to put some peroxide on it and bandage it up and it should be healed in a few days" she explains as she takes a small bottle out of the bag.

She opens the lid and squeezes the tiniest amount onto a towel. She glances up at Santana and frowns. "Now this, is going to hurt a lot" she says.

Santana groans and clenches her teeth together. "Make it quick" she says grimacing.

Santana watches as Rachel's hand slides down her own leg until her hand comes into contact with Santana's. When she feels strong fingers lace with her own she lets out a shaky breath. "Just squeeze" the Diva whispers.

Santana nods her head and closes her eyes. She feels a slimy cool liquid touch her shoulder and she gasps slightly feeling a stinging sensation fill her arm.

"Mother fucker" she hisses and squeezes Rachel's hand, feeling bad for the other girl when she sees Rachel wince at how tight she's squeezing.

"Sorry" she mutters and releases Rachel's hand.

Rachel chuckles and licks her lips. "It's fine, I'm done now. The cuts on your back don't look too bad, I'll just clean them a bit" she tells her, before she rips a piece of gauze off of the roll and places it over the cut, taping it in place.

Santana nods and feels chills runs through her body when the cold water touches her back. She lets out a deep breath and looks down, suddenly feels very self conscious. Sure she's Santana Lopez and she can, well _could_ get anyone she laid her eyes on, but it's different with Rachel. She lifts her arms and crosses them in front of her chest.

"All done" Rachel says cheerfully and throws the last cleaning pad in the pile with the others. She stands up and walks over to the bag she had packed in her room. She takes out a large black sweatshirt and hands it to Santana.

"It's getting pretty cold" she says leaning against the wall.

Santana takes it from the other girl and smiles. "Thank you" she replies.

Santana watches as Rachel reaches her hand out towards her. She takes it immediately and lets the other girl pull her to her feet. It's not until she's standing directly in front of Rachel, bodies almost flush against each other that she notices that Rachel's not that much shorter than her. A couple inches maybe.

She intakes a sharp breath when Rachel steps forward. Their eyes meet and Rachel lifts her thumb, slowly trailing it across Santana's forehead. She let's her eyes flutter shut and almost whines at the loss of contact when the shorter girl pulls away.

"You had some dirt" she says softly.

Rachel's breath tickles her face and she clears her throat as warmth spreads through her body.

"You should put your sweatshirt on, so we can go to the garage and get some wood" the Diva whispers.

Santana nods and finally let's her gaze drop from Rachel's before she quickly throws the sweater over her head. She sighs into it's warmth and grabs her knife off the ground.

* * *

Rachel grabs the pile of garbage off the ground and walks into the kitchen, placing it in the garbage. She looks over and sees the bag containing their food on the ground, the contents of it laying on the ground. She sighs and walks over, stuffing the food back into the bag. She sinks to the floor and leans her back against the cupboards. Their friends should be here soon. She needs to come up with a plan. _fast_.

"Are you alright, Rach?" Santana asks from the doorway, a concerned look on her face.

Rachel feels her heart jump at the nickname. A small smile lifts at the corners of her mouth and she nods, running her hands over her face.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" she says as she stands up and grabs the bag off the ground.

Santana takes the bag from the other girl's hand and nods towards the doorway. "Ready?" she asks.

Rachel nods and they walk out of the room.

"Okay so, there's only one way to the garage" Rachel whispers.

Santana raises her perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Which is?" she asks.

Rachel sinks her teeth into the corner of her lip. "Through the backyard. There's a door at the side of the house. There's a shelf in the garage with large sheets of wood from when my dad's attempted to build a shed in the backyard. We get in and get out as quietly as possible" she tells the Latina pointedly.

Santana swallows thickly and nods her head. "Let's go"

As they walk towards the back they're interrupted by a light knock at the door.

The two girls stop in their tracks and glance at each other, furrowed brows. Their friends would know to just walk in, especially when something like this is happening.

Rachel nods her head at the taller girl and turns around, walking towards the front door. She feels her shoulders relax as Santana's hand rests on her lower back, guiding her.

They stop in front of the door and look at each other one last time. Rachel steps away from the girl's touch and reaches for the lock on the door. She twists it, hearing a loud click.

Santana's the one to step forward and open the door.

Rachel intakes a sharp breath as the door slides open. The sight before them sends shivers down her spine.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I can't promise there won't be more to come! Review and let me know what you think about this chapter and any ideas you guys have, I would really love it if you told me your ideas, it would help a lot!**


End file.
